Peter Parker's World
by cityskyliinee
Summary: A collection of one-shots depicting Peter Parker's life as he grew up watching the Avengers on TV. Follows his life before, during and possibly after Civil War and Homecoming.
1. Chapter 1

**The day Peter Parker learnt about Iron Man:**

Peter Benjamin Parker was born to Mary and Richard Parker in 2002. In 2006, when Peter was only four years old, he said goodbye to his parents forever as they left him in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Whilst Peter didn't remember much about those years, he had only been four years old, he did get faint flashes of his mother and father smiling down at him. He was a good kid, he never got angry about his parents leaving, he never took any anger out on his aunt and uncle, he always did as they said and he always tried his best.

He went to elementary school and was a good kid there too. He worked his hardest, always trying to be the best that he could. He wasn't sure why he tried so hard, he wasn't sure why he wanted to learn so much but it was something he'd always enjoyed. He'd been a quicker learner than most kids in his class, even beating out Flash Thompson when it came to reading.

By the time he was six years old, he had learnt how to read and write and was on his way to figuring out maths. His aunt and uncle had been very proud of him and, even though they weren't there, he knew that his parents would've been very proud of him as well.

Now, Peter was only six years old, so he'd never really understood much about business. Sure, the name 'Tony Stark' sounded familiar, but it wasn't something that he'd instantly recognise. He wouldn't have been able to tell you what the billionaire did or was like. To Peter Parker, Tony Stark was just a famous man that he needn't be bothered about. He was only a six year old.

He knew a few other famous people too. Every kid knew about Captain America, even if he had only fought during World War Two. He was still a superhero and every kid wanted to be a superhero. He was the world's first and, as it seemed at the time, very last superhero.

That was until that fateful day in 2008 when Peter had only been six, he remembered walking into the living room whilst his Aunt May and Uncle Ben were watching the TV and talking about what was going on as if it were important.

Peter hadn't _really_ been paying much attention; he was busy playing with his toys, like any six year old.

That's when he saw it.

There had been a big explosion on telly, presumably a clip from something that had happened earlier that Peter hadn't been bothered about. He watched in wonder as two big figures flew around and punched each other, he'd never seen that before.

He looked at his aunt and uncle, "what's that on Tv."

"It's the news, honey," May had told him.

"Why are robots fighting?" He questioned, "is it a movie?"

"No," Uncle Ben turned to him, "it's two men fighting each other."

"With explosions and stuff?" Peter pestered excitedly.

"Yeah," Ben had nodded.

The little boy had been very thrilled at this thought, it was like a movie in real life!

"Why are they fighting?" He questioned again.

"Because one of those men was trying to steal something that wasn't his," Ben told him.

"Careful, Ben," May said sternly, "he's only a little boy, he's too young to understand."

"Come now, May," Ben had ruffled Peter's hair, "he's a smart kid."

"Yeah," He puffed out his chest, "I'm smart!"

Peter loved his aunt and uncle. He loved Aunt May because she was always looking after him and making sure he was okay. But he also loved Uncle Ben who was always telling him cool stories and letting him do stuff that May would usually scold him for.

"So is he a baddie?" Peter continued to pester away, "the man who was trying to steal stuff?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded.

"Did the police stop him?"

"No, it was another man."

"Who? Who?"

"We don't know," his uncle shrugged, "but everyone seems to be calling him 'Iron Man.'"

"They're treating him like some superhero!" Snorted May.

"Superhero?" Peter was amazed, there was another superhero?

"Shush," Ben said, "I want to hear this."

A man was on the news now. He was wearing a posh looking suit and had hair neatly tidied and his beard neatly shaved. There was a nervous look in his eye as he stepped in front of the camera like this was the biggest moment of his life.

Peter didn't really understand what the man was saying, at least, not the context. The way he talked quickly seemed to imply that he was anxious about something or maybe even hiding something.

He seemed to be sloppily answering a question when a man beside him whispered something into his ear.

That's when Peter recognised him, that was Tony Stark! What was he doing on tv, did he have something to do with Iron Man?

"The truth is," Mr Stark said.

Peter watched in confusion as he lowered the cards he'd been holding and looked directly across the crowd of reporters in front of him.

"I am Iron Man."

And Peter Parker didn't think he'd ever experience as much amazement in his life as he did in that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: What d'ya think? Okay? Not okay? I'm not really experienced in the 'one-shot' industry but I'm too in love with Peter Parker's character to not do something Spiderman related.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter Parker destroys the Bad Guys:**

A few years later, Peter Parker was eight years old. He continued to be the hardworking kid who was always top of his class and always doing his best to impress. He'd reached the stage where his baby teeth were beginning to fall out, meaning he had a big gap in his top two teeth whenever he smiled.

He was a little, dorky kid who just liked to read and learn.

However, there was one thing he liked more than anything else.

Iron Man.

Since the day Iron Man had become public, everyone wanted to meet him, be him or, at least, dress up as him.

So, on his eighth birthday, Peter Parker was gifted an Iron Man mask and hand, a toy one of course, by his Aunt and Uncle. And he had loved it! He would play pretend with himself and some of his friends in the playground in his mask. When he wore it, he was the coolest kid in school.

Another gift he had gotten for his birthday was a ticket for the opening night of Stark Expo 2011. That definitely made him the coolest kid.

He wasn't just there to see Iron Man, though, that was one of his main reasons to be excited. He also couldn't wait to see all the cool new technology that Stark Industries had invented. He had found that he had had a surprising knack for anything science related, his teachers definitely agreed.

So, the prospect of going to the opening night of Stark Expo was pretty exciting for eight-year-old Peter Parker.

Conveniently, the exposition was located in Queens and wasn't that far from where Peter lived. He held tightly onto his Uncle Ben's hand as they weaved through the tightly packed crowd at the expo after Aunt May had dropped them off.

They made their way to the main stage with other fans swarming around them. Fireworks were taking off around their heads, bursting into bright, gold sparks in the sky. Peter watched in awe as they pushed through the crowd until they were pretty close to the stage.

Peter, being a bit too short to see, was hoisted up onto his uncle's shoulders.

His eyes filled with wonder as he saw a figure flying from the heavens.

"Uncle Ben!" He shouted, pointing to the sky, "look!"

All eyes seemed to look up at that moment, watching the shiny, gold and red figure fly downwards and land onto the stage platform with a loud bang, fireworks taking off behind him.

Iron Man raised his arms as everyone began to cheer wildly, Peter included.

The music continued to blast loudly as the Iron man suit was taken off using electronic arms that Peter found fascinating to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

There was another loud cheer at the reveal that echoed loudly through the stadium as the music cut off.

The crowd still continued to go wild as Stark turned around.

"You missed me?" He turned to them all. "I missed you too."

"Blow something up!" Shouted one man in the crowd

"Blow something up?" He clasped his hands together, "I already did that."

The crowd fell silent as he cleared his throat.

"I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me."

They began to cheer again.

"I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater Phoenix metaphor been personified in human history," he stretched out his arms. "I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone who was man enough to go toe to toe with me on _my best day_."

Then there was _another_ deafening cheer that rang out through the stadium. Then someone yelled, "I love you, Tony!"

He lifted his hand and shook his head, "please, it's not about me." He put his hands behind his back, "it's not about you. It's not even about us."

Everyone was silent at this point.

"It's about legacy," he continued, "it's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations and that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations around the world will pool their resources together, share their collective vision to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us!"

The clapping started up again.

"Therefore, what I'm saying if I'm saying anything," he lifted his arms once again, "is welcome… to the Stark Expo!"

* * *

Peter's ears were still ringing as he held Uncle Ben's hand as they walked back to their apartment. He'd been happily chatting away to Ben all about his night, even though he'd been there with him. He wondered what Aunt May would think, he thought that she'd be jealous.

When they got home, Peter was still buzzing with excitement but it was way past his bedtime so Aunt May had sent him straight to bed.

But Peter Parker couldn't sleep, he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, images of cool inventions and the flashy Iron man suit darted around his brain.

He glanced at his toy mask beside his bed and smiled to himself. When he was older, he was going to be a superhero, just like Iron man.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Peter was heading home. He had managed to convince his aunt to let him spend time at the Stark Expo for the day, just to look at the cool inventions. He had brought his Iron Man costume for the sake of it and so he could run around, pretending to shoot bad guys.

He hadn't been interested in some man called Justin Hammer talking on the main stage, he'd never said what he was talking about, so Peter didn't care.

He was also ignoring the loud, obnoxious screaming coming from somewhere nearby, he was too busy playing make believe with his outfit.

Then, he felt Aunt May's grip on his hand tighten and the sound of loud footsteps coming from a certain direction.

"Peter," she said firmly but he could hear the fear in her voice, "whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

Confused, Peter nodded and let his Aunt drag him away from the stampeding crowd.

A sudden explosion nearby caused them both to fall as the stampede of people drew nearer. He was swept up in it, crying out for his Aunt. He looked around to see giant, grey, metallic suits standing around with what looked like large guns attached to their backs.

One, which had been flying in the sky, crashed to the ground in a sudden explosion causing him to jump.

"Aunt May?" He called out in a little voice, standing on his tip toes so he could see.

But he couldn't and Peter realised that he would have to take matters into his own hands.

Another explosion rocked the ground as the sounds of heavy footsteps approached. The crowd began to really swarm around him but he stood firm, adjusting his Iron Man helmet. When the crowd dispersed, he was left standing in front of the metal robot.

He lifted up his Iron Man gauntlet, preparing to fire whilst the robot lowered its own weapon.

He heard a metal clank beside him and the sound of a beam firing up.

The metal suit was blown up in a flash of white light and Peter reeled backwards in surprise.

"Nice work kid," a familiar voice beside him said.

He turned to see the iconic red and gold armour flying up into the sky and glanced down at the broken suit which now had a hole in the middle of it. Did he do that?

"Peter!" Aunt May came running forward, wrapping him in a tight hug, "are you okay?"

"I did it, Auntie," he took off his mask, "I beat the bad guy."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a pain in the ass to write but who doesn't love kid Peter. So apparently that random kid in Iron Man 2 is Peter so I'm just rolling with it.**

 **Anyway, if anyone has any other ideas I could do for these one-shots, go ahead and suggest them! I'm curious to see what y'all think.**


End file.
